Final Chapter 0080
by Old Galactic Tourist
Summary: Gundam 0080 one last chapter to the story. Bernie gets a past and a family. Second chances and moveing on after tragedy


Authors Foreword

-"Beware mates, there be spoilers in these turbulent waters."- 

I saw Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket on Toonami Midnight Run. It took quite a different track than the other Gundam show's, showing both the tragedy and waste of war. 

The show touched the viewpoints of both sides in the war, although a little prior knowledge helped to understand what was going on. 

In the Gundam universe neither side had completely clean hands. The Zeon's had a totalitarian government bent on conquest and freedom from earth. The Earth Federation was guilty of heavy-handed rule of the colonies and generally took advantage of their station.

At the time of the one year war the colonies were getting quite sick of earth's interference and there was a growing movement for breaking away from earth in all the colonies. During this time it could be said that the Federation was measurably better than Zion rule, but not exactly pristine in its morals.

In Gundam 0080 The Earth federation had placed a research base illegally on Al's colony Side Six. The base was placed there before a treaty had formally been signed while the colony passed itself off as neutral in the war.

With this backdrop the show went on to illustrate that individuals on both sides in a war are not necessarily evil. At the end of the show the tragic waste of life is shown as one of the outcomes of war.

When I saw the show, I found it quite thought provoking on many levels, but I was dissatisfied with the ending. There were several things that were left dangling at the end. With the movie's depth and basic plot, if it had been done live action in the fifty's or sixty's, and with some of the famous actors of the past; it could have been a classic film.

I think that the author meant for more to be done, but money and maybe time closed the project before the plot was really completed.

Here are the several points I tried to address.

In the show second to the last, Bernie finds out that Zion is going to nuke the colony. He has an argument with Al about doing something about it. In the argument Bernie is very bitter about death and somewhat in denial. In that argument it seemed to me that there must be some bad experience in his past. Not that everyone that is sane wouldn't be negative about death but he seemed to go to far. He kept repeating the line, "When it's your time to die that's it, nothing you can do." He seemed too bitter about the subject. Unless there was a reason.

He actually seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Al. In the show I expected to find out why he was so bitter, but it was never explained.

Bernie never talks about his family. All through the show he never even talks about his life on the Zeon colony. He basically expects to die at the end. He never even thinks about letting Al know how to contact his family and tell them the truth about what happened. He also doesn't leave any information or messages to his family in the package he leaves with Al. I think anyone with a family or friends would try to get some kind of message to them.

In the video disk Bernie makes for Al, Bernie shows that he has consideration for the other pilot he will be fighting. Trouble is he doesn't really have enough reason to kill another, or to be killed. Turning himself in with the evidence would be far simpler without the cost of his or another's life. Besides that, if he fails, he expects Al to turn in the evidence and take whatever comes. Of course that brings up why he doesn't just turn himself in with the evidence, if he thinks that would work.

This added ending is my attempt to address these problems. I am not totally satisfied with my story, but I think it's good enough to be enjoyable. Basically it's just an additional chapter and epilogue. It will not stand to well on it's own. So if you haven't seen the show, pick it up on DVD or from one of the online stores that sell CDV's. It costs about $8.00 on CDV in English, and most DVD players will play them.

Some of my information comes second hand from others that saw the Japanese versions of the Gundam Universe stories. And lot of this differs from person to person. I also do not have the stories at hand to easily check all facts. Please excuse any goofs, but write me and let me know. I will collect the corrections then edit and re-post the story.

I also never could find Al's Father or his mothers names so I made them up.

I make no claim to the characters, background or situations in the original story. It is written only for personal enjoyment not profit. And how can you enjoy what you write unless others read it?      

The Final Chapter

No light penetrated the darkness, After trying to open his eyes he still could not see. But Bernie's rising consciousness had become aware of a bed with soft, clean smelling sheets covering his body. There were muffled sounds of people in the distance, informing him that he was not alone.

As he attempted to bring his right hand to his face, he noticed something small and warm in his hand. Closing reflexively on the object, he found it to be another hand.

A young, sleepy voice said in response, "Huh … what?" The hand in his closed responding to his grasp.

Then he heard, "Bernie? You finally awake?" Bernie hesitated a bit, his mind slow in recognizing the voice. Then he asked, "Al, is that you? Where am I? Why can't I see?" Bernie asked. He just couldn't remember how he got here. He brought his left hand up to his face, feeling medical bandages wrapped around his head.

Bernie felt a second hand wrap around his wrist raising his arm a bit giving it a reassuring shake.

"Hold on Bernie! Let me get Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do." 

The hands slipped away, a chair creaked and the bed moved a little as a weight was removed. Bernie heard running footsteps across the floor, a door opened but did not close, then the footsteps accelerating as they faded in the distance accompanied by yells of, "Mom, Dad, he's awake!"

In not much more than a minute Bernie heard a group of heavier footsteps that moved at a fast walk toward his room. The door creaked a bit as someone shoved it, then Bernie heard the footsteps of several people as they surrounded his bed.

An unfamiliar male voice said, "Well, young man, you decided to finally wake up and join the living. It's good to finally talk to you, I'm Al's father." A large hand picked up Bernie's right and shook it. Bernie tried to respond but was unsure if his effort was even felt. 

Bernie suddenly remembering his personal mission, shouted while trying to get up, "The colony is in danger! The Zeion's are going to nuke it. They want to make an example to others unless that experimental mobile suit is destroyed!"

Bernie's body refused to obey his commands, his arms jerked and twitched uselessly. He panicked, frightened by his body's misdirected action. Strong hands pressed on his shoulders, holding him down with little effort.

"Hold on, don't worry, son, just take it easy," Al's father said reassuringly in front of him, while holding him solidly on the bed.

Darkness.

Tapping.

Bernie floated back into consciousness. Someone tapped and lightly shook his shoulder. "Come on, sleepy head. The doctor said you needed to be awake for a while. And you'll need to eat. We don't have any needles or tubes around here, so it has to be done the old fashion way."

The memory of battle returned and Bernie started to get excited again, "The mobile suit has to be destroyed. Please help me, they are going to destroy the colony," he pleaded weakly while trying to move.

Firm hands were on his shoulders again, "Hold on, things changed a lot since you last remember anything. The colony is safe, the war is over. The bombs were captured before they even reached the Zeion base. So don't get excited or you will pass out again, and when you move, move slowly for now."

Hearing that the war was over startled him but eased his panic, allowing him to think clearly again. Bernie said quietly, "I can't see," then, with fear rising in his voice but fighting to stay calm. "I can't move my legs! Shouldn't I be in a hospital?"

The man's voice replied, "You were in a hospital, for a long time, in fact. It took a while to process the information before everyone found out what really happened. We found Al had been keeping quite a secret. By the way, by the way you can call me Frank, and this is Al's mother, Susan."

A female voice spoke up, "You're lucky young man, it took a while but everyone finally figured things out. Al was deeply hurt thinking you were dead. He kept quite about the whole thing, thinking he would be in big trouble if anyone found out, which he was."

Bernie felt a tugging around his legs but decided not to pay attention to it but ask, "So I got you in trouble huh … you ok? Things are not going too hard are they, Al?" 

The answer he got was, "Try moving your legs now. I think the problem was my over zealous son. We should also see about removing these bandages. The doctor didn't want you exposed to intense light when you woke up."

Sure enough Bernie could now move his legs. "We have not been able to get Al to leave you since you got here. He stayed in a chair beside your bed as much as we would let him, insisting on doing everything he could, like keeping you tucked in within an inch of your life. That's why you couldn't move your legs."

Bernie heard Al sniffle when he replied, "I'm Ok. The judge said, since I'm not an adult … I am not responsible like an adult. And we did try to save the colony. I just have to keep my grades up and stay out of trouble."

"Well as smart as you are, Al, you shouldn't have any problems with your grades. Although the staying out of trouble part might be a challenge for you."

"Gee, you sound like dad, Bernie."

"By the way, how long have I been out?" Bernie asked, not too sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Ah, About seven month's since the fight," Al's father replied.

"Seven? … Oh," was all Bernie could say as his head sank in to the pillow. It was worse than he thought. The Zeon Military would have given him some time to find a way to leave after being ordered out, but seven month's! If he ever set foot in Zeon territory again, they would probably stand him against a wall and shoot him! Add to that everyone here probably knew he was a spy, along with everything else that happened! 

"What am I going to do? If I go back they will shoot me as a traitor. In fact the Federation will probably want to shoot me as a spy! And the Colony probably has a book full of charges against me. It doesn't make sense. No offence but why am I here in Al's home?" Bernie asked.

"Well, as I said, a lot has changed. First things first, though, let's get these bandages off," Al's father said.

"Let me please." Al said.

"Ok, but don't stick him with the scissors." Al's father replied.

"All right," Al said, like he was disgusted his father would think he was so clumsy.

The bed pressed down as Al leaned on it to reach Bernie's head. Bernie felt Al's fingers gently picking at the bandage while slowly cutting and unwinding the layers.

Bernie heard the click of a light switch as Al's father said, "Close your eyes until Al completely removes the bandages, then open them slowly."

Bernie squeezed his eyes shut as the last bandages came loose and fell from his face. Cautiously he opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. There was a white blur. The blur slowly resolved into a dark double image of Al sitting on the edge of the bed and an unfamiliar man standing behind him that must have been Al's father.

Bernie rubbed his eyes then looked back up, the two images had combined into one single image. The room was semi-dark. The only light coming in was through a curtained window.

Al's father had his hand on his son's shoulder, while Al had reached up and was holding the fingers of his father's hand. Both of them were looking expectantly at Bernie.

Bernie fixed his eyes on Al and said, "Hi Al" Al's face lit up as he looked to his dad and then back to Bernie and replied excitedly, "Bernie, I knew you would be all right! I'll keep my grades up, stay out of trouble, and the next Christmas will be great!"

Bernie looked to Al's dad figuring that there was more going on yet than he knew.

Al's father looked at his excited son and said, "Al, your mother should be nearly finished with Bernie's breakfast. Go help her bring it up for him, all right?" Al shifted from one foot to the other, looking like he was having a debate with himself. Finally Al decided that at the moment it was better to do something for Bernie than spend time with him. Besides his dad had that, "I have boring adult stuff to talk about look."

Al dashed out of the room. Intent on getting the job done as soon as possible, Al wondered how his parents always thought that they were actually hiding something.

Al's Father walked over and closed the door, then sat down in a chair by Bernie's bed and said, "I'll fill you in on some things quickly while Al is getting breakfast. I didn't exactly feel to charitable toward you when I first found out that my son got himself involved in an espionage unit from Zeion. But, as everything came out, you are probably the only reason my son is alive. Without you befriending him they probably would have killed him and disposed of the body where it would never have been found."

Bernie replied, "I promise you, sir, I never tried to get, Al involved in any of that. Actually he was so good, he made a place for himself. Al really can think on his feet, the old pro's I was with couldn't have done better. But I still don't think that Al knew how serious what he was getting himself into was. To him it was just a game."

"That's pretty much what I figured. I saw the videodisk you made for Al. After that I couldn't believe you ever intended any harm to come to Al or anyone else. I understand, I was once in the army too. You were just a young man being loyal to his country. But things didn't come out like you thought they would did they? Since the fleet was defeated and the bombs were discovered before you even made your move, the colony was safe. Also, shortly afterward, peace was declared and the war was over." Al's father said.

Bernie replied, depressed, "So everything we did was for nothing. A complete waste of time, but what happened with Al?"

Al's father continued somewhat solemnly, "That tends to be the way with war. Al's had it pretty bad, nightmares and falling grades. Sometimes he couldn't contain it and would start crying. He would try to hide it, but we would still catch him at times. Al was afraid to tell anyone. He kept it all to himself. Death is a hard thing for someone to keep inside, especially a ten year old." 

Al's father stopped a minute then continued, "The day I came home, I told Al and his mother about seeing the battle in which the bombs were captured. When Al heard that, he raced off to stop you. He was there when you fought the Gundam, watched the whole thing. Another thing you didn't know, Chris was the pilot of the Gundam you fought. Al found out when he saw her pulled from the Gundam's cockpit. Chris was ok she only had a broken arm, and she didn't know it was you she fought. That's probably another reason Al didn't say anything. He didn't want Chris to be hurt."

"Great, my life was a mess and I screwed up Al's. I stunk as a pilot. I don't know why I ever thought I could take on that thing. It just seems bad luck follows me like a cloud," Bernie replied. Bernie was beginning to feel physically sick thinking what the normally cheerful ten year old had gone through.

"Well," Al's Father continued, "You may have used up your bad luck. You did do some good. With the battle pretty much out in the open, the illegal research base could not be covered up anymore. The politicians that allowed it ahead of a treaty signing are no longer in politics." 

"I don't understand exactly why you fought that thing, but the fact that Al needed a father or at least a big brother is not your fault. Separations and divorce are some of those little tortures adults often devise to inflect on their kids."

Al's father and Bernie heard footsteps coming down the hallway. 

"Let me finish this part up quickly," Al's father said, "The fact that you were there for my son probably saved his life. Al looks up to you like a big brother. I trust Al's judgment of people. Plus what I saw for myself, of course. Anyway you have a place in my home for as long as you need it to make a new life for yourself."

Al's father got up, and walked toward the door opening it on the first knock. Al and his mother walked in, Al was carrying a tray of food and his mother, a pot of coffee.

Bernie tried to lever himself into a sitting position while silently thinking about what Al's father had said. Bernie's pushing did not accomplish much, and he groaned in frustration, not being able to do the smallest thing for him self.

"Don't rush it Bernie," Said Al's father placing a hand on Bernie's shoulder while motioning for Al to come around to the other side of the bed. "You haven't moved on your own in months. You just can't expect to return to normal instantly."

When Al got to the other side, Al's Father told Al to do what he did. Al's father hooked an arm under Bernie's shoulder and Al did too. Al's father lifted with Al, moving Bernie into a sitting position.

Al's mother placed a tray across Bernie's lap and placed several dishes with fried eggs, toast, ham and coffee on it. One look and it was obvious that he was starved for solid food. His stomach made a long grinding rumble that could be heard by everyone, leaving no doubt.

Bernie blushed as Al giggled while holding a hand to his face trying to hide it. Al's father grinned in amusement, while Al's mother looked proud, taking it as a complement to her cooking.

Bernie decided to reach for the coffee first in order to hide behind the cup.

Bernie picked up the cup carefully and slowly, as his unsteady muscles obeyed their master. Al's mother and father stood close by in case of problems. Because of Bernie's independent nature, he really wanted to spare himself the indignantly of having someone else feed him.

He got the cup to his lips and sipped the hot brew carefully. It was nearly ecstasy as the familiar bitter liquid flowed down his throat and warmed him inside. His body seemed starved for real food even if his mind did not remember the intervening time. 

Clumsily, Bernie managed to feed himself. Only once or twice did Al's mother's instincts overcome her, as she had to help when a scrap of food missed its target.

As Bernie ate, Al's father finished telling Bernie what had happened after the battle.

"The colony government didn't want to give the Zion's any more excuses to be angry after discovering the research base, so they placed you in a preservation capsule immediately. You were kept there until more was found out about what went on."

"Some pictures of the people in the raid on the installation were taken by security cameras, finally they found their way too Chris, and she identified you. From there it wasn't long before the colony's military police knocked on our door. Al then showed us the video and finally told us the story."

"The colony president reviewed the information. He decided that since you tried to help save the colony plus quite likely did save my son you deserved a break. The Zeon government wants everyone to forget that they tried to nuke a colony. The Federation is embarrassed about the illegal research base that caused all the trouble. He easily persuaded both of them to drop all charges against you. He then placed the bills for your medical treatment into the damage bills they sent to both governments. The bills also covered cost of repairs and payments to families that had members injured or killed.  In order to avoid further embarrassment, they both paid, without further discussion."

Bernie asked, "Where do I stand with the colony government? Basically I am a spy. Spies are usually shot." Bernie regretted saying that when Al immediately started looking distressed.

"Don't worry, Al, there not going to do anything to Bernie, he's been forgiven just like you, since you both tried to save the colony," Al's father said before Al had a chance to say anything.

"By the way," Al's father asked, "Nothing could be learned about any family or friends that you had back on Zion colony. Is there anyone you want us to contact to let them know you are still alive?"

"No, I don't have a family," Bernie replied. "My family and pretty much everyone else I knew were killed when a damaged battle cruiser bumped into my colony puncturing the hull. You couldn't tell where my house was, everything was swept clean, blown out the hole. I'm not very close to anyone else. What few people I knew are better of not having the government reminded that they knew me."

"Oh… I see" Al's father said looking at Bernie like he just figured out something about his son's friend, Then continued on, "You weren't in quite as bad a condition as the orderly that opened your cockpit thought, which was what Al, of course heard. But you weren't much better than that either," Al's father said.

"Your left arm and leg, along with several ribs, are mostly artificially grown bone. Your right eye is the very newest electronic replacement. You won't be able to tell it from the real thing, I'm told. You can also thank Nanotech Medical Corp. for your unimpaired mental condition. Although your brain was not damaged in the battle, you lost almost all your blood supply and your heart stopped, then your brain became oxygen starved. There is some hardware still in your head helping the natural functions as you rebuild your own pathways. It can come out soon, but it will take a little time."

"I don't want to scare you about that, but you probably will find the extra bumps on your head. The doctors say your personality, thinking and memory will be normal. You will still be Bernie Wiseman as always. You may find that older memories may be distorted or hard too recall for a time. The doctors tell me the memories are still there, you will just have to find them again. The distorted ones, will eventually repair themselves."

Al's mother removed the breakfast tray as Bernie listened to the story. Bernie then asked, "Why am I not in a hospital? Not that I'm not grateful, this is much better than any hospital, but it's a lot of trouble for you."

"Actually you are in the last stage of recovery, and the hospital needs the beds for other patients. A lot of preservation capsules are being sent back from the front lines. The only thing you really need to do is to begin to live a normal life again. Since you mean a lot to my son, and the doctor said you would recover faster in a family situation, we decided to take you in. Besides a ready-made big brother might be just the thing to help keep Al out of trouble, and a lot cheaper than raising one too."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence dad," Al said.

Al's father reached over ruffled his son's hair, then put his arm over Al's shoulders pulling him snugly to his side, and said; "Al's overactive curiosity tends to get him into trouble at times." 

Bernie smiled and replied, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Al's father looked curiously at Bernie for a moment, then realized Bernie had also received the brunt of Al's curiosity and knew exactly what he was talking about, and laughed.

"Oh," Al's father continued, "The colony's government put a small sum of money in the bank to help you start a new life. Also when you are ready, check with the governor about student aid for any local collage in the colony."

"I think I will go downstairs and watch TV and let you and Al talk. I know Al is about to explode wanting to talk to you. If you get tired, just tell Al to beat it, and don't push yourself. Ok?"

"I'll do that" Bernie replied as he moved himself into a more comfortable position. He smiled confident that his muscles were now obeying orders better as he relieved a cramping hip.

Al had stood by Bernie's bed looking awkward, not quite sure what to say. Bernie looked at his young friend and said, "Why don't you sit down. You look uncomfortable." Bernie motioned toward the chair beside his bed.

Al moved slowly, shuffling his feet as he moved toward the chair and sat down.

"I guess I made a mess out of things," Al blurted everything out at once after sitting in the chair. "I really tried to get to you after I found out the bombs had been captured. I just wasn't fast enough. All I could do was watch. I never felt so bad in my whole life. I couldn't do anything but watch; it was horrible. Then they pulled Chris from the Gundam and the man said you were nothing but hamburger. I didn't want to see it anymore but I couldn't turn away."

Bernie reached out a shaky hand to place on Al's shoulder, but the moment he touched Al, Al completely broke down, jumped from his chair, wrapped his arms around Bernie's neck and began to cry on Bernie's shoulder.

Bernie not knowing what to do in this situation responded by simply holding Al as he cried himself out. As Bernie held Al he thought about his own past, lost family, friends, and the young woman that he probably would have married.

Bernie realized he had just been going through the motions of life, not even paying attention to those around him. Bernie had not realized how close Al had become while they looked for the Federal base. Suddenly he realized those ties were forged even closer as they had worked to save the colony. They had become comrades, in the manner of men facing a common danger.

But Al was not a man yet. Al had no walls built or understanding to defend against the reality of war. As he thought Bernie realized he was just as unprepared, when he lost everyone and everything he knew. Left without support, he had been forced to join the Zeon Army Student Corps. Even then he had known it was nothing but a glorified name for cannon fodder. 

The Zeon government was never kind to people without means of support. Without a completed education and a family, that's exactly what Bernie would be.

As Al's sobbing began to slow, Bernie said quietly, "Take it easy Al, no need to cry, it's really my fault anyway."

Al backed off looking at Bernie and said, "Why shouldn't I cry you are."

"No I'm not," replied Bernie.

"Yes you are," said Al as he rubbed a finger across Bernie's cheek and showed him the wetness.

"Well, I guess I am. So it must be alright," Bernie replied, smiling as he pulled Al closer for a big hug and a pat on the back before he released him.

Al sat back in his chair sniffling, then picked up part of the bed sheet that was hanging off the bed and wiped his nose.

Bernie grabbed a towel from the bedside lamp table that Al's mother had left, then handed it to Al, hoping to protect his sheets.

"All that time you kept everything to yourself, why didn't you tell your parents?" Bernie asked.

"Well, when you found out that they were going to use atomic bombs on the colony, we had that argument and you said that if I told anyone I would be an accomplice and would be in trouble too."

The blood drained from Bernie's face as he remembered the argument, things he said and things he shouldn't have said while he was confused by his own loyalties and emotions. He knew that in the end he had decided that he could not leave Al and the colony too their fait's and had to help. It was a decision that he could live with, but he had never straitened things out nor really apologized to Al.

"Al I'm sorry about that argument, I was an idiot to say what I did. I didn't know what to think myself, but listen to me now; you should always feel free to tell your parents or at least another adult about your problems. They can help you with the hard stuff. My only excuse is that I wasn't in very good shape myself at the time and I may be older than you but I am not that much older. I could have really used my parents to help me out with what to do."

Bernie started to choke on his last statement having to stop talking to deal with that old grief, but for the first time he felt that he could finally face it and put it behind him. It really was what the people he left behind would have wanted.

"Yes Bernie," Al said, nodding his head and looking a little startled at the seriousness of what Bernie said. 

After coping with his own emotions and feeling safe to continue Bernie said, "Look Al I have never told you about myself, but I am going to tell you now. It's my only real excuse for what happened."

"Bernie I don't blame you for what happened," Al replied. "You didn't decide to bomb the colony or hide that base here. It's not your fault."

"But I could have done it better, I was half suicidal and even lied to myself about what had to be done. I placed Chris in unnecessary danger or possibly another pilot would have been. Even though I tried to keep the battle out of occupied places a stray round might have hurt a civilian. Come to think of it if since you saw the battle, it might have been you."

Al replied, "There wasn't much else you could have done, we didn't know the bombs were going to be captured. I should have listened to the news more, you were relying on me for information and if I had heard earlier maybe I could have gotten there sooner and stopped you."

Bernie replied, "Yes there are a whole lot of maybes. We might have told Chris, even though she was the pilot and part of the Federation. If she knew about the bombs and the danger to the colony she might have helped. She was colony born, and the colony is her first allegiance."

"Al, there are a whole lot of things that could have happened but in the end it was my choice that led up to what happened."

"Look Al, I lost my family, friends, home… everything I grew up with. A battleship with damaged thrusters and a dying computer bumped into my colony. The hole it made sucked everything where I lived into space. I don't even have pictures. Since I was living in the college dorms when the accident happened, I survived. Without any money, I basically had to join the Student Defense League for money and a big discount on my education in order to complete college."

Bernie hesitated, looking at Al a moment. Al shifted around awkwardly looking uncertain about what to say in response.

Bernie continued, "The war started out afterward and based on some tests, I was picked to be a mobile suit pilot. Some test they were, I was one crappy pilot. You saw the end of my first mission when I got shot down and we first met."

"You hadn't been on a lot of other missions like you said?" Al asked.

"Nope, no other missions, that was my first and last. I'm not going to lie to you any more. The complete truth is, I was lying to myself as much as to you."

"How can you lie to yourself?" Al asked.

"Well for me that involves pride, something that at the time, I had very little of. It's kind of complicated, you will probably figure it out for yourself when you get a little older."

"Oh," Al replied thinking about the concept. He already understood that when Adults used the phrase 'when you get a little older' it really meant that they didn't understand either.

"The thing I am most afraid of is dying a meaningless death, and it seems that I really came close to achieving that. Except for that fear, I probably would have committed suicide after the accident. It just seemed like there was no reason to go on with no one that knew me, cared about me, or loved me."

"But Bernie, Chris and I cared about you!"

"You sure did, Al, but I was too wrapped up in my own pain to see how much pain I was going to cause you, or Chris, or even to figure out that I wasn't really alone anymore."

Bernie interrupted himself saying, "I think I am going to sneeze," then turned his head and wiped his eyes and nose on the bed sheets to cover up a dampness problem.  

Turning back he continued, "That's why I lied to myself about destroying the Gundam being the only way to save the colony. That way, to me, my death would have had a purpose. My pain would be over. But that idea was just a clever way to commit suicide."

"Well what should you have done?" Al Asked

"Thinking about it now, just turning myself in and telling the truth could have worked. But the politicians that had the base there in the first place could have tried to shuffle me off to the Federation as a spy, then nobody would have heard what I said."

"I guess the best thing would have been to appear in my mobile suit, lead the Gundam on a merry chase into the city where it couldn't fire, probably near a news center, then surrender and tell my story. It would have been funny watching all the people involved try to talk their way out of trouble with the illegal Gundam sitting out in the open."

"I wonder if they put something in my head to make me smarter. I must have really been a mess; even depressed I can't think of why I didn't come up with that before. It could have even been fun!" 

"By the way Al, nobody has told me, how did the colony authorities finally discover what happened?"

"Aw, nothing big really. They didn't find anything until they decided to send pictures from the security cameras to everyone that worked at the installation. Chris had already arrived back on earth when she got them. You were in several of the pictures."

"It scared Mom and Dad a lot when they came to pick me up to talk to me. Dad says I owe a lot to Chris for keeping them from being a lot nastier than they were, but boy was Chris pissed at you!"

"Well I can understand that. What is Chris doing now that the war is over?"

"They didn't need her anymore after the war so they dismissed her from duty. She's back home taking a few more collage courses before she tries to get a job with a colony-engineering firm. She wanted to know when you woke up, dad probably called her already."

Bernie paled a bit hearing that information, the only thing he could think of saying was, "Do you think that they will search her for weapons before they let her up? Maybe we should get some of the heavy objects out of the room first." Bernie really did not think he was ready to face Chris yet.

Almost on cue there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Al! Your dad said that good-for-nothing Zion soldier friend of yours was awake. I got something to say to him!"

"Al," Bernie whispered, "Just tell her I'm asleep."

But Al wasn't listening and had bounded across the floor in two steps to open the door.

There stood Chris. To Bernie She did not look like she needed a Gundam to complete the mayhem in her eyes as she stomped across the floor to the side of his bed.

Bernie pulled the covers over his head as a delaying tactic, while quickly trying to think of something to say.

Chris bent over the bed, pulled the covers back down and said, "Don't think that hiding like that is going to help you."

Bernie tried to give his best half dead imitation, the one he used so successfully on his parents when he didn't want to go to school.

"Do you know what I should do to you?"

She leaned in close shaking her finger in his face.

Bernie squeezed his eyes shut expecting her to draw back and slap him at any time, then said the only thing that would come to his mind, "But, But, But, But, I"

"Shut-up," Chris said, "You sound like a motorboat." Then kissed him on the forehead.

Bernie's eyes blinked open. He glanced over to Al, who was rolling his eyes to the ceiling and pretending to stick a finger down his throat. Then he looked back at Chris completely stunned having lost all ability to speak.

Chris said, "No, I am not really mad at you. I think I understand most of what happened. I also saw the message you left Al. After that I really couldn't stay mad at you even for being Zeon. But," Chris then raised her finger and started shaking it at Bernie again, then said, "If you ever come up with something as stupid as that again I will personally boot your backside out an airlock myself."

"Gee, Chris, I don't really know what to say, if I had known it was you…"

"You mean it would have made a difference that I am a girl?"

"No, I mean I don't think I could fight a friend. Besides, if I knew, I probably would have told you about the bombs. You were born here, your loyalty is probably more toward the colony than the Federation. Would you have let everyone you know die? I only had two people here that I knew personally; your life is here. I think you would have helped."

Nice save thought Bernie. It was even the truth.

Chris wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold, then with a faraway look in her eyes she said, "Oh… Wow… I didn't even think of that as one course of action for you. That gives me a lot more to think about, but you are probably right."

"Well when you are stronger Al and I will give you a real tour around the colony. You also owe me a meal at a good restaurant as payment for my broken arm and all the trouble you caused. Anyway, I just stopped by to say hello on my way to class and have to run now."

"Thank you," Bernie said. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy. While he waved at Chris walking out of the room it was difficult for him to raise his arm.

"Al," Bernie said struggling to stay awake, "I think this thing in my head has decided it's time to go to sleep." 

Bernie couldn't fight it any longer. His head settled back on the pillow and quickly he was asleep.

Al looked uncertain for a moment, then after placing Bernie's arms under the covers and pulling the covers up to Bernie's chin Al quietly said, See you later Bernie," and left the room.

Through his dreams Bernie shifted a bit settling himself and mumbled, "Goofy kid."

Six Months Later

Bernie sat on the porch, thinking about the changes in his life since the tragedy that destroyed his old world. He owed his new world too his new little bother and family. Although they may not be a biological family, they certainly were his emotional family, a fact that he was grateful for to such a degree he could not express it. But he was certain they knew.

During the first month of Bernie's recuperation Al had been almost impossible to remove from his side. Not altogether a bad thing since the irritating chip in his head kept unpredictable and dictatorial power over his body's natural rhythms. It didn't matter if you were between the living room couch and your bed, that was just tough, if it said so, you slept in the hall. Or maybe some other quite humiliating place.

As Bernie's abilities to get around improved Al also returned to the naturally cheerful and curious youth that he had been before. Al never played war games with his friends anymore, and they avoided even suggesting it when Al was around. When Al watched the news or discussed things with his friends, Bernie could see a maturity behind Al's eyes that didn't belong in a person his age. Bernie was sorry for that. It was something he wanted to make up for since Al would be denied the sense of safety and naive innocence that should be part of his youth.

Bernie felt Al should grow up feeling safe, but Al now knew that life was not safe. Greedy people and mad men kept intruding on the lives of good people who had to stop them. Maybe good people should pay more attention to what they were fighting for instead of loyalty alone. 

Zion philosophy said that war was a glorious occupation in itself and that the strong should always rule the weak. The truth Bernie learned was that there was no glory in war itself. The only glory went to the good people that sacrificed their lives for the freedom and safety of others. A warrior that fought for glory for it's own sake was just a mercenary.    

Al had given Bernie back a family and a chance to put the past behind him, with a new life. Bernie planed to pay Al back. In any fashion that mattered Al was now his little brother and Bernie would be there for him whatever happened in the future.

It was still hard facing the loss of his family, the girl he might have married and the friends he grew up with. That was nearly four years ago now and it was time to move on. That's what they would have wanted. At lest now it was easier, he was not facing it alone.

Bernie had improved quickly. The doctor had said it was probably because after removing the chip from Bernie's head, Al had never given him a chance to lie around and take it easy. It was in fact probably true, roughhousing with that energetic bunch was as much a workout as any he had had in the service. 

Bernie had a bit of fame as the crazy young Zeon pilot that tried to save the colony. As a result he met little prejudice from being a Zeon citizen. In fact, it tended to open doors more easily for him.

Berne would be starting college soon. He had become intrigued with the technology that had put him back together after the fight. The preservation capsules were a wonder. Drop a normally fatally wounded human in, along with any pieces that could be found, the capsule filled with fluid containing chemicals and nanobots. It then kept what was living, living and helped salvage the rest.

Bernie had decided to become a doctor or at least enter Nanotech medical research. A warrior he certainly could never be. Bernie could never get around thinking that the person he was fighting, like him, would rather be home with his family. And in other times, given the chance, would probably even be a friend. 

During the first Christmas with his new family, the rotten chip in his head had said go to sleep in the middle of dinner. He had started to pitch forward into his plate of turkey, but Chris caught him. Afterward, when he woke up, she told him she would always be there to catch him. If that didn't mean something, he didn't know what did.

Bernie smiled to himself thinking about Chris. Their relationship was now quite close, and growing closer. She and Al had showed him around the colony, and she had helped him to pick a college. He was quite sure she was getting the same ideas for their future that he had. Soon he thought, he would  talk to her about that, as he fingered the small box in his pocket.

Of course, she often reminded him she could kick his butt in a fight, and had proved it several times, at least by living room wrestling rules. But, he could live with that.

END

It was longer than I meant it to be, but I couldn't see how to reduce it.

As you noticed I added Nano Technology into the Gundam universe. Well I had to get him back to life without changing the story somehow. 

Truth is everything I talked about in Nano Tech, in some form will really exist by that time in the future. Scientist working on it now are making the first steps to produce the parts to build nano machines. By the time of 0080 Nanotech will be an everyday part of life. So I don't feel like I cheated too much.

You might also be surprised to know that the US military is actually trying to build a war robot like the gundams. The only difference is they call them ambulatory tanks and they will probably be less human looking. 

I have also heard that one or more forklift company's are trying to build small man operated robotic suits for working in warehouses, construction and unloading trucks.   

        
  



End file.
